


Tomorrow I'll Forget

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Thank you for reading!If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:twitter @kaydawoniecuriouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika





	Tomorrow I'll Forget

"Hyung, thank you for doing this with me. I really appreciate it," Dawon said as soon as they stopped broadcasting. 

 

"No problem," Youngbin replied. He was about to invite the other to eat somewhere when Inseong entered the room. 

 

Dawon's smile turned brighter and his eyes sparkled as he ran towards the newcomer. He hugged Inseong a few seconds longer to Youngbin's liking that he had to avert his eyes. 

 

Keeping his feelings in check, Youngbin stood up and put on a smile. "Hey Inseong!" he greeted. 

 

"Youngban-ah! Let's go eat!" Inseong said, giving him a high five. 

 

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I suddenly had an idea for a lyric that I need to put down," he said. "Besides, we've already eaten a lot a while back," he added. 

 

Youngbin hurried back to his practice room, craving its privacy for a meltdown that he could feel is coming up. Usually, he has a tight lid on his feelings but there are times when everything's just too much. 

 

He let out a deep breath as soon as the door closed with a soft thud. 

 

He remembered stowing a bottle of soju in one of the drawers and was glad that it was still there when he looked. 

 

Youngbin sat on the chair, cradling the bottle to his chest. He thought about the broadcast they did a while ago; how perfect Dawon was and how his voice felt like a song that he could listen to all day. 

 

Another sigh as he tightened his hold on the bottle of soju.

 

No drinking on company premises. It was one of the rules that their manager always remind them of. 

 

To hell with the rules, Youngbin thought. He had already violated one, didn't he? He fell in love with someone in his own group and to make matters worse, the guy doesn't love him back. 

 

So yeah, he thought. I think I can drink this tonight. 

 

He ripped open the bottle with such force that the cap flew out and bounced against the wall. Youngbin didn't bother picking it up. Instead, took a swig of the drink. 

 

The alcohol burned its path inside him, the warmth making up for the cold he's feeling. He sighed, settling more in the chair. He tilted his head back, watching the ceiling absently. 

 

A soft knock on the door threw him in a slight panic. He could hide the bottle but the smell of soju lingered in the air. 

 

Another knock. This time louder, more insistent. 

 

"Whatever," Youngbin muttered. "Come in," he called loudly after a beat. 

 

Dawon peered from around the door. The smile he was wearing slowly turning into a frown the moment he smelled the alcohol. 

 

"You know we're not allowed to drink here, hyung," 

 

Youngbin shrugged and took another drink. "What are you even doing back here? I thought you guys are gonna eat?" 

 

"Inseong hyung forgot something. And I told him I'd try to invite you again, that maybe you'd change your mind," Dawon replied entering the room. 

 

Youngbin smiled tightly. "Yeah, well..." he raised the bottle of soju in reply.

 

"Hyung, I'm really sorry. I-"

 

"Stop!" Youngbin exclaimed making Dawon flinch. 

 

"I told you it was okay. I just... I told you, let's just move on and forget about that night," Youngbin continued. 

 

"But-"

 

"Can you please just leave me alone?" 

 

They held each other's gaze until Dawon gave in, averting his eyes.  

 

"I'll see tomorrow then," Dawon said and exited the room. 

 

Of course, Dawon just had to remind him of that night - the night when he confessed. Youngbin didn't know what came over him, he just asked Dawon to go to the rooftop and admitted his feelings for the younger. 

 

He would never forget the sad smile that Dawon gave him when he turned him down. Youngbin said it was fine, that they should both forget about it and for the most part, it seems that Dawon did. But not Youngbin.

 

He lifted the bottle to his lips, surprised that it was almost empty. He wanted to drink more, to drown out everything. Youngbin glanced at his watch, it was already 2 am. 

 

He sighed, standing up. There were still some places open at that time and he decided to pay one of them a visit. For tonight, he'll drink and let the loneliness consume him and tomorrow - tomorrow he'll forget. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:  
> twitter @kaydawonie  
> curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika


End file.
